Tricks
by LadySarahj
Summary: Ginny has finally moved on, but Harry wants her. What tricks will he use? Hinny. T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly disclaim. Pretend Harry and Ginny hadn't been together, but Harry still had the strong feelings. I know that may put you off the story, but please give it a chance!**

Ginny Weasley walked down the hall as if it were any other day, which it was. In her seventh year, after the war, she had been moved up in her potions and Herbology classes so she was in the same class as Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Christmas was ten days away and everyone would be leaving for the winter holidays. She would be staying at Hogwarts this year. Her parents needed a child to stay at the school, so Hermione could come over the holiday. Ginny volunteered. Hermione's parents hadn't regained their memory of her and Ginny's parents couldn't support Harry, Hermione and all their children anymore. Harry volunteered as well to stay behind.

Everyone was bustling about, packing and getting out to the carriages. Ginny figured she would get to the Great Hall to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione before they left. Then she would spend her entire holiday studying to get ahead and prepare for N.E.W.T.S.

The entire school was decorated for Christmas. There were trees, ornaments, mistletoe, poinsettias and about a hundred other decorations. Everywhere you looked was red and green. Some mistletoe was in a thick line over a rafter that held the ceiling up. This is so ridiculous, Ginny thought to herself. Only Harry and Ginny were staying over the break so she didn't see the point in all the decoration for only two people.

All the teachers would leave as well, but they could be easily reached if necessary. Too Ginny, it seemed like the break would be pretty boring. She and Harry weren't very close, so she wouldn't really have anyone to talk to. Ginny got to the Great Hall only to find that Hermione, Ron and everyone else had already left on the carriages.

"Of course." She muttered under her breath. She sighed and turned around to leave the Great Hall and to her surprise there was one Harry Potter leaning against the doorway like he was some cool guy. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking through the doorway, until she ran straight into a wall. An invisible wall.

Ginny slowly turned to Harry. "What did you do?" She asked him, her voice hinting anger. Harry smirked at her knowingly. He obviously isn't answering, she thought.

**GINNY POV**

I looked up. There was mistletoe covering the top of the doorway. This means, I can't leave until the other person underneath the mistletoe and I kiss. It has to be on the lips or it doesn't count and you can't leave. The only other person in the school was standing under this mistletoe with me. Harry Potter. Kill me now.

Harry was still just smirking at me. I started acting panicked. I began banging on the invisible wall screaming "Let me out! I don't want to kiss this idiot! Help me!"

"Wow Ginny, I appreciate." Harry said sarcastically. My reply was "Help me! Anybody!"

I heard Harry's footsteps come closer to me. Then his arms were around my waist, pulling me to him, tightly. He leant his head down and kissed me on the lips. I admit there was a great spark that surged through me, but I won't tell Harry that. I liked him forever and he was a jerk. Then, as soon as I stopped liking him, he wanted me. I don't think so. He only wants what he can't have.

He snogged me for a good minute, but I didn't kiss him back. Not yet at least.

I pulled back first, smiled sweetly at him with a smile that said 'I know you enjoyed that but it meant nothing to me' and walked away. He seemed disoriented so it was an easy escape.

Harry's plan failed to make me want him. I did, actually, but I wouldn't let him know he got to me. I know how to hide it and make him work for it. If Harry keeps trying this, then this could be an interesting holiday after all.

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Make sure to review so I know if it sucks or not and if I should continue! Thanks for reading!**

**-LadySarahj**


	2. Chapter 2

** I know this is short, but I will try to update another chapter soon.**

**I DISCLAIM.**

Ginny POV

It has been a few days since I spoke with Harry. I have been staying in my dorm mostly since there isn't much else to do. No one to really talk to other than Harry and I didn't really want to do that.

I eventually became so bored, I went down to eat in the Great Hall. On the long walk down to the hall, I came across Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Well, well! Little Gin Gin out for a stroll all on her own? That Potter Pothead has been looking all over for you!" he cackled. If he was an louder, Harry would figure out where I was.

I picked up my pace towards the Great Hall and Peeves eventually got bored with me when he saw Filch walking in the opposite direction. For once, I was grateful for Filch remaining at Hogwarts.

When I finally got to the Great Hall, it was completely empty. There was a plate waiting for me at the Gryffindor table. Oddly, in place of the bench in front of the plate, was a throne. A rather royal looking throne. It was gold with a red cushion and jewels that I doubted were real. It was the strangest site.

I went closer to it and I found my name engraved on the top of the seat. It was very out of place and I figured it was Harry, but I wasn't sure he would do _this._

I wasn't sure of I should sit in the throne. If it was Harry, who knows what that seat could do? I looked down at the plate. There was a drink beside it that looked to have a pink tint, I wasn't sure I should drink or eat anything there either. It could be spiked with a love potion or something. That sound conceited, but Harry was acting very strange, so who knows?

Just to test things, I set the plate of food on the seat. Suddenly, music began to play and Harry came flying about the room on a broom. He held a guitar and sang a love song (**A/N:Imagine the song from AVPM that was meant for Cho Chang) **and he looked rather ridiculous.

I couldn't contain my laughter. As creeped out as I was, I burst out laughing at Harry. He slowly began to descend in front of me.

"I have been waiting every morning for you to come down so I could do that. You certainly took your time" Harry said when he was firmly on the ground again. I couldn't help but smile. But I gave nothing away. I am not giving in that easily.

I simply continued smiling, said not a single word, and walked out of the Great Hall. I went in the direction of the dorms with Harry trailing me. I looked back once to check and there he was.

"Come on, Ginny. You can't run from me forever." He stated as loudly as he possibly could. I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't see.

"I am not running, ." I said matter-of-factly. I heard him chuckle behind me and he sounded closer. I kept walking on.

"Whatever you say, . One day is could be ." My eyes widened slightly at his scary fore thought. Surely he was only joking.

"Why in the world would I want to be Mrs. Potter? That makes me sound like I will become property." I stated as I began to pick up my pace .

"We would be equals. No doubt. You won't know until you date me!"

"Haha, not happening!" I shouted gleefully back. I was almost to the dorm and his voice was becoming more distant as I went. As I began to turn to see if he was there, my sight was blocked and I was pushed against a wall. I looked up into Harry's green eyes. Or as I put it in my first year, pickled toad coloured eyes.

"Now Harry, lets not be rash" I breathed. He smiled and attempted to kiss. I turned my head at the last second so his kiss landed on my cheek. "Not today, Harry." I said as I slipped from his grasp and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe tomorrow then!" He shouted behind me.

"Not bloody likely, Potter!" I answered. I made my way up to the girl's dormitory._Not bloody likely,_I thought.


End file.
